muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ernestine
Performer Is there a source for Ernestine's performer? She speaks in gurgles even less discernable than Natasha's. Anybody could do that, and I don't see how Kevin Clash could have been picked out. —Scott (talk) 22:20, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :The info was added by Dean, so it could have been one of his completely random additions. IMDb claims Clash was Ernestine in The Best of Ernie and Bert, but that's also not worth much. The rest is just Muppet Central threads, like this one, with a lot of random guessing, and a character list in another thread which identifies Clash as Ernestine, but naturally with no sourcing whatsoever. So yeah, not very strong evidence. I'd say take it out, until/unless someone can more reliably pinpoint a specific appearance with Clash in the role, and back it up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:37, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::I think Ernestine is performed by either Kevin Clash or Richard Hunt. But obviously, I don't know for sure. --Minor muppetz 22:40, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm gonna take it out. —Scott (talk) 22:43, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I think Ernestine might have had more than one performer. Richard Hunt could've performed her in the segment when she blurted out "BERT!", and Kevin Clash could've performed her in The Best of Ernie and Bert. --Wile e2005 01:27, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I could have sworn this page originally listed Kevin Clash as the performer. That's why I put it on IMDb. Yes, I was the one who started the "Best of Ernie and Bert" page on IMDb. Now, it's been changed. Someone edited it to list David Rudman as Ernestine's voice. Garrettk41 01:48, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Garrett, read the preceding discussion. Dean, an unreliable contributor, added the claim, with absolutely no specifics as to where he thought it could have been heard (certainly nothing applicable to The Best of Ernie and Bert specifically). It was removed from the page for lack of a source. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:24, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh yeah. Must have missed that part. So, do you suppose it's Rudman, like whoever edited it on IMDb thinks? Garrettk41 14:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Just watched the bit where Ernestine blurts out Bert's name. Here's the bit on YouTube to see what you think. I think it could be any of the three, but (IN MY OPINION) most likely Rudman. (Maybe he performed her in her appearances on Play with Me Sesame.) ---- Jesse (talk) 18:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I gotta go with Rudman, too. You can really hear his voice in The Best of Ernie and Bert, and when he joined the performers on Play With Me Sesame, Ernestine began to make appearances as well. -- MuppetDude 18:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I was wondering if someone would agree... Originally I was going to guess either Rudman or Hunt, but for several reasons, I can definitely rule out Hunt. Then again, like Wile e2005 said above, she could've had more than one performer... But, for my opinion, for now, the safest bet is Rudman. ---- Jesse (talk) 18:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::However, I doubt Rudman was around in 1985, as evidenced by this clip. ---- Jesse (talk) 19:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::They could've switched performers, once Ernestine appeared more frequently. Anyway, there's still no hard evidence on who performed her in a recurring role. -- MuppetDude 19:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::HOWEVER, his Sesamestreet.org bio says he started in 1985... so, maybe he WAS performing Ernestine there... ---- Jesse (talk) 01:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe, but new puppeteers usually start out with right hands and assisting. Not that Ernestine's a heavy role, but in that clip anyway, it's hard to judge on one word. None of us thought of it when Joe was interviewing Louise Gikow, but given what's in the 40th anniversary book, with scans of scripts with talent calls identified, it's possible there's some record of it there somewhere. But equally possible, given how minute Ernestine's role is, we may never know. At least for those two early clips, it's all guess work. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::David Rudman did perform Boo Monster, one of the stars of Little Muppet Monsters from 1985. So Rudman had some major performing experience by then. --Minor muppetz 01:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It sounds like we've gotten kind of deep into the woods of voice-chasing -- a perilous place once you stray too far away from the road. We definitely use voice-chasing on the wiki when it's a voice we're familiar with and there's enough of a sample to tell. If all we have is one word, and we're trying to figure out when people would have been around on the set, then it's probably best to back off and wait for a real source. -- Danny (talk) 03:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea, but I'm still going with my gut and saying Rudman. ---- Jesse (talk) 04:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Should I add a "Performer unknown" template? ---- Jesse (talk) 22:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I know this is a forgotten discussion of voice-hunting, but I just want to add my two cents. I looked at the credits for The Best of Ernie and Bert (or at least a very low-quality YouTube video of it ) and Kevin Clash is not credited but David Rudman is, so I'd go with the majority and say it's Rudman (I can hear him in the clips I've seen anyway, including a PWMS appearance). -- Jon (talk) 08:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC)